Second Chances Reality: Old Spirits Die Hard
by BlueRowley
Summary: The small piece of Harry Potter's soul struggles to become one with four-year-old Harry Snape after their unification, while young Sam, Harry's future familiar, cannot resist the urge to steal. Requested by a guest reviewer. A one-shot in the Second Chances Reality series.


This occurs before the one-shot Second Chances Reality: The Second Chances Reality, where Harry learns of how a piece of Harry Potter's soul joins his. At the moment, Harry is unsure if he is more Harry Potter or more Harry Snape, and as we learn in the one-shot mentioned above, Harry is all Harry Snape, but Harry Potter's soul does try to take over now and then. As Harry ages, that small piece will die down some, but still allow for memories and some mature thinking. Meanwhile, Sam struggles with his own past struggles.

* * *

It had been six months since Harry Potter's soul had joined Harry Snape's soul in the Second Chances Reality. And as much as Harry enjoyed his new life with an adoring father and family, there were some moments where Harry Potter tried to surface more, fighting against the young Harry Snape. It was like a battle between young versus old, between acting like the twenty-one-year-old Harry Potter was versus the four-year-old Harry Snape was.

Today just happened to be one of those moments.

"I don't want to take a nap!" Harry cried. He was far too old for naps. Besides, it was such a babyish thing to do. Harry might be trapped in a four-year-old body, but his twenty-one-year old self insisted that he would not be forced to do something so demeaning.

"Harry, please hush," Severus groaned out, rubbing his temples.

It's your fault I've been screaming and throwing these stupid tantrums all morning, Harry thought. He knew Severus was close to his breaking point, but he wasn't backing down until Severus agreed that he wasn't taking a nap.

"I'm not taking a nap!" Harry insisted, pounding his fists into the floor. Surely, I can handle this in a more mature way, he couldn't help but think. Harry disgusted himself with his behavior at times. Why couldn't he always act mature and not like some sodding toddler. This was ridiculous. Crying and rolling around on the floor wasn't the way to win an argument. But why couldn't he pull himself together?

"Harry, get up," Severus demanded, "you are far too old to be throwing these types of tantrums."

I agree! Harry thought in his head. I want to get up, but this kid's body won't listen to me! But instead of uttering those thoughts, Harry cried harder and kicked his feet. What is wrong with me? I'm such a baby! Where's the off switch?

"Then I'm too old for naps!" Harry yelled.

Hmm, not a bad argument, he thought to himself.

"Naps aren't age restricted, Harry," Severus said, taking deep breaths as he sat down on the sofa. "Everyone takes naps sometimes. Even I take naps. We all get tired."

"I'm not tired!"  
"I disagree. You are acting very tired right now. And if you do not stop, you'll be taking a nap without Whisker."

"Nooo!" Harry screamed loudly, giving himself a headache.

Am I seriously screaming over a stupid toy? Harry thought angrily. Then his thoughts seemed to change, sounding younger in his head: but it's not a stupid toy. It's Whisker, the best stuffed tiger in the world. Harry shook his head, trying to gain some control of his mind. He couldn't give in to these childish impulses. He wasn't really a four-year-old brat. He was just stuck in a kid's body. Willingly stuck, correct? He needed to gain some control of this whole situation. Maybe if he suggested some alternative ideas, perhaps Severus will agree with him.

"I want to play outside," he said. Well, that wasn't exactly suggesting, but it would have to do.

"You are not going outside, you –" Severus stopped himself as Harry let out a loud and exaggerated, "Why?"

Well, if I had just listened, he would have told me why, Harry thought, growing more frustrated with himself. He really needed to calm himself down, but he felt as though he had no control over his body, just over the mind. How could that be? Was he somehow detached from himself?

"Harry," Severus was talking again, "you were outside all morning and you did a lot of activities that are very tiring. A nap will help you feel all energetic again and a lot less miserable."

"I'm not miserable and I don't need a nap. I want to go outside."

Why am I trying that argument again? Obviously, it didn't work the first time. I need to try a new tactic. Harry pulled out of his thoughts and looked around the living room. He spotted his crayons and a coloring book near his bookshelf in the corner of the living room.

"Can I color?"

Severus drummed his fingers on the arm of the sofa as if it was the most difficult decision in the world. Oh, come on, Harry thought, it's just coloring. Harry looked up at his father from where he laid on the floor, hopeful that his father would say yes and he could postpone his nap until he had a better argument out of it.

"How about I read to you, hmm?" Severus suggested. "I can read Babbitty Rabbitty."

"No, I want to color!"

Sheesh, are all little kids this demanding? Or is it just when throwing a tantrum? Harry couldn't ponder that aspect of child psyche for long as he watched Severus lay down on the sofa, an arm over his eyes. His thoughts seemed to change internally. What was Daddy doing? Was he taking a nap himself? Didn't he promise to read to him?

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his tears pausing.

"Resting my eyes," Severus answered.

"But you said you'd read to me!" Harry resumed his tears and kicked at the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me," Severus mumbled under his breath. He sat up on the sofa with a sigh and grabbed the Tales of Beedle the Bard off the floor. "Alright, Harry, are you ready for me to read to you?"

Harry stopped throwing a fit, looked over at his father and nodded.

"Can we read upstairs in your bed? I'm sure it'll be more comfortable."

It's a trap! Harry thought, regaining control of the mind once more. He's luring me into a nap. Can't he take a hint? I don't want a stupid nap!

"But I don't want to take a nap!" Harry cried again.

"I didn't say anything about . . ." Severus growled in frustration, tossing the book aside and standing.

Harry continued throwing a fit and crying, but he did watch warily as Severus approached him. In the next instant, his father was lifting him up to rest on his hip. He's going to take me to bed, Harry thought angrily, and he tried to push away from Severus, crying louder.

"Shh," Severus hushed, swaying slightly as he paced the length of the living room, walking past the stairs but not turning up them. Harry slowly stopped crying as he realized this was all Severus intended to do, shush him and walk around the room with him, rocking him slightly.

This is kind of nice, Harry thought, relaxing against his father, his tears fading completely. He was growing more and more tired as Severus walked back and forth, rocking and shushing. Against his better judgment, Harry closed his eyes.

* * *

Little Samuru, just thirty years old (which was still a young, small kit in kitsune years) was helping his family collect grapes. His parents, Akira and Mai, had weaved together small baskets using mind magic for each kit to carry and collect the fruits. Sam excitedly grabbed as much fruit off the vines as he could. The berry picking itself wasn't what had Sam so excited. It was what the berries meant: family trip!

Once every few years, Akira and Mai would lead their four kits away from the same old den to new areas unexplored by the cubs. They'd travel to the mountains or even the shores. Carefully, of course. Hunters were still active, but Akira and Mai knew just the rights trails and paths that kept their family safe. This year, they were off to see the "Castle in the Sky," an abandoned castle that seemed to float on the clouds in the early morning. They would see it from atop a nearby mountain, and hopefully away from any humans that could be travelling through.

Sam couldn't wait to continue their trip. Today was the first day they had travelled away from their den, and the grapes would serve as snacks along the way. Sam pulled off another bunch of grapes off the vines and dropped it in his basket before turning to see his parents progress. Akira and Mai were busy fishing for small fish and frogs in a nearby creek, tossing their catches into baskets of their own. Sam looked over at his sisters, seeing Hoshiko, his thirteen-year-old sister, was deep in grapevines filling her basket and eating some as well. Rini, his seven-year-old sister, was enjoying eating as many grapes as she could, her tiny basket already filled. Only one sister missing . . .

"Natsumi?" Sam called, scanning the vines and surrounding shrubbery. Her basket lay half full amongst the grapes a few feet away. Sam left his own work and trotted over to her basket, sniffing it and looking around the bushes. "Natsumi!"

A fox head poked out of the bushes right in front of him, sprayed his face with water, then retreated back in the bushes. Sam spluttered and shook his head, his ears flattening as he glared at the bush.

"Natsumi!" he growled, "you're supposed to be collecting fruit. Come out of there and finish helping."

Water sprayed Sam from behind, dampening his back. He spun around and glared at the bush behind him.

"Stop that!"

Water sprayed from the side, catching his shoulder, and Sam jumped to growl at the bushes, nearly tripping over the vines tangled near his feet. Charging into the bush, Sam spotted some puddles on the ground where Natsumi had been collecting water. He stepped through the shrubs, sniffing around for his sister. He paused as his nose found his sister's paws. Lifting his head, he saw Natsumi with cheeks full of water, which she emptied at his face before running off.

"That's it," Sam snapped, shaking and pawing at his face before sucking up water himself and chasing after Natsumi.

Natsumi laughed as she ran through the bushes and leaped over patches of vines, Sam right behind her. She galloped through Hoshi's section, accidentally knocking over her basket while Sam nearly ran right into Hoshi, who rolled over to avoid being trampled by her older siblings.

"Okaasan!" Hoshi called out loudly, "Natsumi and Samuru are fooling around again!"

Neither Natsumi or Samuru heard Hoshi as they chased each other in circles around Rini, who grinned widely at them as they took off away from her section and into the creek. They splashed right past their parents, not noticing the adult foxes' snarls.

Natsumi laughed as she used the slippery rocks to her advantage, sliding away from Sam and his mouthful of water, which Sam quickly refreshed in the creek before leaping after her, trying to catch up to her. Suddenly, Natsumi gasped and used her claws to slow herself to a stop, Samuru sliding to a halt next to her and spraying the side of her face with water. She smirked at her brother, who panted and said, "Gotcha."

A throat cleared loudly in front of them and both kits looked up, lowering themselves slightly.

Akira sat in the water in front of them, glaring down at his mischievous kits his five tails flicking in the cold stream.

"How exactly is this collecting grapes?" Akira asked.

"It's not," the two kits answered.

"Not only is this unproductive, but you've knocked over Hoshi's basket, spilling her progress, and you both scared away the fish. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry, Otousan."

"Get back to work. We are leaving soon, and I expect your baskets to be full."

"Yes, Otousan."

As Akira walked past them, Sam smirked and quickly slurped up more water and looked at Natsumi, but Akira looked back at him and snarled. Sam quickly gulped down the water and followed a triumphant Natsumi out of the creek. Once Akira was out of earshot, Sam lowered himself in downward dog, growling playfully at his sister.

"I won that water fight fair and square," he said.

"Oh please," Natsumi rolled her eyes, lowering herself as well, "I sprayed you more times and the only reason you caught me was because Otousan stopped us. If he hadn't, you'd still be drinking my backsplash."

"I was catching up," Sam argued. "If you had just stayed on land, Otousan wouldn't have stopped us. Besides, it's your fault we got in trouble. You started it, like always."

"Like always? Ha!" Natsumi wagged her tail. "You start half the battles we have. I just usually win them all."

"Do not! I . . . yeow!" Sam leaped away from the sharp teeth that had nipped his rump, lowering himself submissively while keeping his hind end out of reach from his mother's nips. Natsumi had quickly sat up to avoid receiving the same punishment.

"Back to work, you two," Mai commanded, her ears flattening as she snarled at them, "do not make me tell you again."

"Yes, Okaasan," the two kits said, grabbing the handles of their baskets and climbing into the vines to continue picking grapes. Mai watched them for a few moments before turning her attention to her youngest kits.

Sam looked over his shoulder to see where Mai had gone but he continued picking grapes instead of instigating another game with Natsumi. It seemed as if he and Natsumi were always the ones causing the most trouble out of the four kits. Natsumi kept picking grapes as well, though she did start conversation.

"When we get to the Castle in the Sky, do you think we'll encounter any humans?" she asked.

"Maybe," Sam answered honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen a human," Natsumi said, tilting her head at Sam. "It would be exciting to see one up close, don't you think?"

Sam gave his sister a sad look, his ears dropping. Natsumi blinked in realization before she lowered her head apologetically, her hears also dropping. "Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Sam replied, forcing the images of human hunters chasing him when he was just a small kit out of his head. That had been before Akira had found him and taken him in. It grew quiet between the two foxes as they continued to pick grapes. Natsumi was the first to break the silence.

"Maybe it won't be so fascinating seeing a human. I mean, we are doing everything to stay hidden from them an all, but I just thought . . . they seem like interesting animals. They make funny things."

"Useful things," Sam corrected. Memories of his past life of thievery ran through his head, remembering all the fine trinkets and tools he had collected in that time. If only he was older and bigger and if there was just one human traveler around, he'd start building up his collecting again. Sam smiled, picking a grape and dropping it into what should have been his basket.

But his basket of grapes was gone.

"Hey!" Sam swung his head to Natsumi, glaring at her. "Very funny, give it back."

"Give what back?" Natsumi frowned defensively.

"My basket."

"I didn't take it."

"Then who did?"

"How should I know? Hey! Look!"

Natsumi and Sam watched as her basket of grapes began rising in the air, heading for a high tree branch. Snarling, Sam leaped up and grabbed a hold of the basket, trying to thrash his body around to keep the basket from rising. But his efforts had no effect and he rose up to the tree branch. As he drew closer, a larger four-tailed fox lunged at Sam, who released the basket to avoid being attacked. Sam yelped as he collided with Natsumi on the ground, both grunting from the impact.

Shaking out their fur, the two kits bared their teeth at the fox laughing in the tree with the two baskets of grapes.

"Thanks for all the hard work, kitties," the fox said, picking up the two baskets in his jaws and leaping to the ground.

Sam gasped at all the jewelry the fox wore, obviously stolen goods. Gold necklaces and chains, silver bracelets and a crown on top of the fox's head. Natsumi seemed just as entranced as Natsumi. Sam felt his eyes start to dilate, but he shook the feeling away, and growled as he stepped forward.

"Those are our grapes," he said, "we need them for our family, so give them back."

"And what exactly are you going to do if I don't, small fry?" the fox smirked down at Sam, lowering his head to Sam's just to emphasize the size difference. He snapped his jaws at Sam, resulting in Sam backing away quickly.

"Hey," Natsumi trotted to Sam's side. "Pick on someone your own size."

"Ah, yes," the fox smirked, suddenly shrinking down to Sam's and Natsumi's size, all his ornaments shrinking with him, "this is fairer, isn't it?"

The fox let out a small flame, forcing the kits to back away further before returning to his regular size again, flicking the tips of his tails in amusement.

"Nezumi!" Akira barked, running to stand in front of Sam and Natsumi.

"If it isn't my old rival," the fox sneered, "Akira." The two foxes snarled at each other, the tips of their tails sparking slightly.

"Nezumi," Mai growled, Hoshi and Rini behind her with their baskets.

"Mai-Mai," Nezumi purred, stepping away from Akira, strutting over to Mai. "Aren't you an even more beautiful sight? Years do not faze you the slightest, Mai. And I see you're a fourtails now, how marvelous." Nezumi held up his own four tails proudly behind him.

"Those baskets belong to my kits," Mai said.

"You mean these?" Nezumi nudged the baskets toward Sam and Natsumi. "I was only playing with the little ones. No harm, no foul. Isn't that right, Akira?"

Sam quickly grabbed his basket, Natsumi following his lead, and returned to stand behind Akira.

"What are you doing here, Nezumi?" Akira asked. "You are far from home."

"The forests whisper of a human traveler. I've come to see what I can collect."

"You mean steal from an innocent?"

"Innocent? I'm afraid we have very different definitions of the word innocent, old friend. No human is innocent. They become more barbaric by the year, taking over more and more land for their own selfish use, and killing what they do not like. That does not speak of innocence to me, Akira."

"Most humans are simply surviving the only way they know how."

"And what of hunters? Are they simply surviving? Let me tell you this, wise fox, any human I encounter deserves to be slaughtered and looted. Stand in my way, and you will pay a dear price." Nezumi lowered his head to stare at the two kits hiding behind Akira. Sam and Natsumi huddled closer together, whimpering slightly. Akira lowered his head to block Nezumi's view.

"I do not interfere with your plans," he said, raising his head as Nezumi lifted his, "and you do not interfere with mine."

Nezumi smirked and turned away.

"Farewell, Akira. And Mai, good day to you and your kits."

Nezumi disappeared into the forest.

"Humph," Mai snorted, "good riddance. That fox gives our species a bad name."

"Humph," Akira agreed. "Kits, grab your baskets. It's time to head out."

As everyone did as Akira instructed, Sam ran to where Nezumi had last stood.

"Look, Sumi," Sam said, picking up a small gold, collar necklace, tossing it in the air and allowing it to fall around his neck. Sam liked the feel of a stolen good around his neck, especially one that belonged to that irritating fox. "Nezumi dropped something. Probably when he was shifting between sizes."

Natsumi tilted her head at the necklace, but Akira snarled and gently pulled the necklace off Sam, tossing it aside.

"Leave it, son. Now come."

Sam sighed, wanting nothing more than to chase after the necklace. He forced himself to resist and followed after his family. Sam looked back at the necklace, pausing for a second to stare longingly at it. How he would have loved to be in Nezumi's place, covered head to toe in gold. He shook the thought away. He was better than Nezumi. He was not a thief. Not in this life.

* * *

Harry woke up miserable once more from his nap. At least he didn't feel nearly as exhausted as he did earlier. Severus may have been right that he had been tired, but now he felt even more frustrated inside. That nap did nothing for his mood. But at least he wasn't acting all babyish about it. Harry yawned as he descended the stairs and looked for his father in the living room.

Empty.

Severus must be down in his lab, which Harry was forbidden to enter without permission. Besides, he didn't want to interrupt any work his father might be up to. Harry proceeded down the rest of the stairs and entered the kitchen, hoping he might find a snack sitting out somewhere. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes once more, but seeing nothing left out, he pouted, his stomach growing loudly. Where was his father?

Harry looked at the door to the potion's lab. Maybe if he just yelled down to his father, he couldn't get in trouble for that, could he?

Harry opened the door that led to the basement, looking down the stairs. The light was on, so his father must be down there.

"Daddy!" Harry called, listening for a second.

No answer.

Sighing, Harry took each step slowly down the stairs. Maybe Severus was so absorbed in his work, he hadn't heard Harry's call. Harry finally reached the bottom step and looked around the wide-open space. Two tables were cleared off, but the third had a single cauldron boiling away. The prep area was clean, as was the sink, but the supply closet was open, and the light was on. Harry walked over to it, glancing inside. No Daddy. But it was obvious that Severus had been down here recently.

The bubbling cauldron's smell caught Harry's attention.

Minty. Like a Pepper-up potion.

Harry walked over to the cauldron, glancing at the stairs in case Severus came back. He pulled the step stool out from under the table and stood up on it, peering down in the cauldron. The orange color told him it was in fact a Pepper-up Potion. These potions were always in need at apothecaries, as they sold very well to the public. Harry absently picked up the stirrer resting on a cloth and stirred the potion gently, wondering why his father was only brewing one cauldron full instead of several. Severus must be rather busy with other things if this was all he could manage today.

"Harry Severus, what are you doing down here?" Severus snapped as he entered the lab.

Harry quickly jumped off the stool and backed away, accidentally forgetting to pull the stirrer out of the boiling potion. Hesitantly, he climbed back up on the step stool to remove the stirrer, only to be lifted off the stool and settled on his father's hip. Severus removed the stirrer and set it back on the cloth, studying the potion with his eyes. When he seemed satisfied, he flicked his wrist and the flame beneath the cauldron turned off.

Severus looked at Harry, who avoided his gaze.

"What were you doing down here without me, young man?"

He can't be mad at me for not knowing he wasn't down here, Harry thought, frowning. He heard Severus clear his throat pointedly. Uh oh, better answer, he thought.

"I was looking for you."

"And how is messing with one of my potions looking for me?"

"I . . ." Harry paused, unsure of how to get out of that one. What had he been thinking? He had just been curious, was that reason enough? Kids did have a lot of curiosity, right? "I was just looking at it. I got distracted."

"Is that so?" Severus said, carrying Harry up the stairs before setting him down. Harry's stomach growled loudly, and Severus smirked. "It sounds like someone needs a snack."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Dinner is in an hour and a half, so you can have something small."

Harry hopped up in his seat at the dining table, eagerly waiting for something sugary and yummy. When Severus put a plate of carrot sticks and a dip with it, he looked up at his father with a frown. Severus noted.

"What were you expecting cookies and chocolate milk?"

Harry nodded his head as he picked up a carrot stick and dipped it in the sauce. Severus chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. Harry took a bite of he carrot, nearly choking as he realized the sauce was just peanut butter. He's never actually had carrots with peanut butter, but as he chewed inquisitively, he found that he liked the combo. He must have had it before if Severus was so willing to serve it to him.

"I'll never understand how you enjoy that," Severus said, setting a glass of milk in front of Harry.

Harry smirked and ate the rest of his carrots and peanut butter happily, Severus watching him from the head table. Once he reached for the milk, he gave Severus a sad face, holding his cup of milk close and puckering out his lower lip.

"Don't think that giving me that look will make me change your milk to chocolate milk," Severus said, narrowing his eyes.

Harry held his look, trying to quiver his lower lip.

Severus rolled his eyes before reaching over and tapping the glass of milk. Instead of chocolate milk however, it became strawberry milk.

"A compromise," Severus explained. Harry smiled nonetheless. Sugar was sugar.

I'm getting good at this "being a kid" stuff, Harry thought after he had left the table, his stomach no longer growling angrily for now. Though it hadn't been what he would have wanted as a snack, it had been satisfying. Harry picked up his coloring book and sat among his scattered crayons, deciding to color quietly. He had had a very busy day so far and something relaxing was just what he needed. Besides, it might help keep the childish part of him in check.

As Harry colored, he thought back to his terrible behavior before his nap. What had been so bad about taking a nap anyway? Oh yes, it had made him feel a little too babyish. Only babies needed naps. But Severus had told him that everyone took naps, even Severus himself. Besides, the extra sleep had been nice. He had felt much better when he woke up, though he still seemed to have some inner frustrations that had yet to be dealt with.

As Harry pulled out of his thoughts, he realized he was coloring perfectly in the lines. He frowned. At this age, shouldn't he be making at least a few mistakes coloring outside the lines? Harry knew that usually he would have more mistakes than what he was doing now. Perhaps the adult side of him had too much control right now. He needed to let loose a little and be more the child he physically was, shouldn't he? Harry colored harder and more aggressively, but he still followed the dark lines that kept his crayon contained. Glaring furiously now, Harry scribbled more aggressively inside the drawing, but somehow, he still managed to stay perfectly in the lines. How was that even possible?

Harry hadn't even realized he had started crying until he threw his crayons aside and sniffed loudly. Who knew being a child could be so hard? His tears caught his father's attention.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I can't color outside the lines," Harry cried.

"Excuse me?" Severus kneeled in front of his son, wiping Harry's tears away with his thumbs. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I can't color outside the lines!" Harry cried louder, more tears falling.

"But . . ." Severus frowned, at a loss for words. He picked Harry up and rubbed his back, allowing the boy to cling tightly to his neck. "Honey, that's a good thing, though. You want to color inside the lines. That's why they exist. I really don't understand why you're crying, sweetie."

"But I want to color outside the lines."

"Oh, son," Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair. "You're just not having a very good day, are you?"

Harry just buried his face deeper into Severus's shoulder, trying to stop himself to no avail.

"Harry, this really isn't something to get so upset about. If you want to color outside the lines, then why don't you start outside the lines?"

Harry sniffed and looked at his father. Huh, why hadn't he thought of that?

"Here," Severus settled Harry by his side and picked up the coloring book, grabbing a red pencil and just shading an outer area of the page. Harry sniffed as Severus handed him the crayon and he continued where Severus started. So, he could color outside of the lines.

"There," Severus smiled. "Problem solved, right?" Severus planted a kiss on Harry's head.

Harry nodded, embarrassed he had even cried over something as silly as not being able to color outside the lines. Maybe he did have this child thing down – naturally. But how could that be?

* * *

After traveling miles within hidden paths of the forests, Akira and Mai constructed a makeshift den out of broken and dying thickets, the family gathered inside to rest for the night. Akira was in the middle of telling a story to his four younglings lying in a half circle around him, Mai curled up behind them.

"Before he left," Akira said, "the sparrows offered the man a choice of a large basket or a small basket as a gift for his help. Now, being the older man he was, he chose the smaller basket, as it would be easier for him to carry. And when he returned home and opened it, he discovered a large amount of treasure inside."

"Ohh," the kits said together.

"Yes," Akira nodded, "however, his wife, knowing that there was a second, larger basket, ran to the sparrow's inn, hoping to achieve her own hoard of treasure. She chose the larger basket and was warned not to open it until she arrived home."

"I bet the fool disobeys," Natsumi said.

"Obviously," Sam agreed. "I mean, she cut out the sparrow's tongue her husband saved; she's crazy."

"Her greed was too great," Akira continued, "and she could not wait to open the basket before she returned home. But to her surprise, the basket was not full of treasure, but of deadly snakes and monsters! They startled her so much that she tumbled down the side of the mountain to her death!"

"No!" Rini cried, diving into Mai's chest, burying herself in her mother's thick fur.

"Akira!" Mai growled.

Akira chuckled warmly, leaning forward to nuzzle his daughter. "My apologies, sweetie, perhaps I should have been a little less dramatic on that last part. But that concludes our story on the Tongue-cut Sparrow. I hope you've all learned a lesson on kindness over greed. To bed now, kits."

As everyone settled into a comfortable place, loud footsteps caught everyone's attention. They froze and listened, looking through the thickets at what was coming closer. The figure of a human appeared outside the thickets, pausing to drink from some leather material.

"Everyone quiet," Akira said softly, placing himself at the front of the thickets, keeping his family behind him.

Sam stepped closer, wanting a better look at the human. It wore leather boots and some kind of animal skin coat. But what caught Sam's attention was the shiny metal tied to the human's waist. It looked like a knife.

Eyeing the beautiful weapon, Sam felt his eyes dilate the slightest and he jumped over Akita's paws and slowly approached the human, only to yelp when Akira bit his tail and yanked him back roughly. The human looked in the direction of the thickets, Akira keeping Sam still by pushing down on the kit's body with his head. After an intense moment, the human walked on into the night. Akira sighed then glared down at Sam.

"What were you thinking?" he growled at his son.

"Nothing, I just . . ."

"You could have been seen! That human was armed, and I know you knew that. What was it you were trying to prove?"

"Nothing, Otousan. I just wanted that metal he had."

"The lure of a shiny object can have a great effect on kitsune, Sa. You must learn to resist that pull."

"Yes, Otousan."

Sam curled up next to Natsumi, trying to push the image of the knife out of his head. The shine still flickered in his brain however, his eyes dilating just enough to keep him awake and fighting against the urge to track down what he wanted to claim. But he knew he shouldn't. He was better that that. A stronger kitsune and one not consumed by greed. However, he was still young, and his resistance only lasted so long.

It was nearing midnight when Sam rose from his place by Natsumi, carefully stepping over her. He had to be extra carefully slipping past his father, carefully stepping over the larger fox's paws and nose. Once he was sure no one would wake, Sam slipped away into the night, on the trail of the line human traveler.

The night air chilled his skin, even through his thick fur. It made Sam wish he could breathe a flame, but alas, he was just a kit. He wouldn't be long out in the open anyway. He'd take what he wanted and make a retreat to his parents before anyone even knew he was gone. It would be so easy.

Sam finally caught up to the human, slowing in his steps. The human had rolled out the hide of a thick furred animal underneath him. A fire crackled nearby, still very much alive. The human presently slept, the metal knife still tied at his waist asking to be seized. Sam licked his lips, inching closer, the knife growing more attractive. Just a couple more steps.

The human snored loudly, startling Sam. The kit froze in his steps, waiting for silence once more. With silence, Sam crawled closer until he was right at the human's side, swiping various objects that caught his attention as he slinked his way towards the knife, keeping his treasures around his neck. A necklace pulled out of a pocket, some beaded chains pulled from a satchel, a stray hairpiece that had fallen loose that Sam managed to hook on to the necklace and beads. His actions felt so familiar, and he enjoyed the feel of obtaining new riches. Where he would keep them, he wasn't sure, but he'd figure that out later.

Sam carefully stood on his hind legs, lightly placing his paws on the human's waist, the knife's glare reflecting in his eyes. Sam glanced up at the human's face, his ears perking up at what he saw.

This human was a woman.

Sam blinked, feeling slightly dishonorable at robbing a woman. His hesitation cost him, and the human opened her eyes, staring right at Sam. Sam leaped back, landing a few feet away. He lowered himself defensively, unsure of the woman's intentions as she sat up and stared at him curiously, tilting her head.

Sam didn't move, just stared back, the jewels around his neck exposing what his intentions had been. The woman smiled at him, touching her neck with the tips of her fingers. Sam looked down at his treasures, then snarled at the woman, his fur bristling. They were his now – he stole them fair and square.

The woman snorted, but didn't move, just continued to stare at Sam with her almond eyes.

Sam relaxed, then looked back down at his claimed treasures. He sighed, then slowly shook everything off himself. Gently, he picked up everything in his mouth, dragging it toward the woman and leaving everything near her before backing away once more, sitting a safe distance away. The woman picked up her jewels and settled them in her satchel. She looked at Sam once more, and said, "Arigatō gozaimasu, kitsune."

Sam smiled, tilting his head at the woman, one ear flopping over. The woman grinned and looked past Sam. He followed her gaze, spotting his father sitting several feet back, his yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Sam spared the woman one last glance before running to Akira. The two foxes turned away and trotted back to the thickets. Akira didn't enter and Sam sat across from his father, knowing the fox wanted to talk to him.

"I'm sorry for leaving the den," Sam tried.

"Hmm," Akira responded.

"And I'm sorry for finding the human and stealing," Sam added. "I gave everything back, though."

"I saw," Akira said. "And I must admit I am proud you did so. You resisted. Though not enough to avoid committing the act to begin with."

"I know. I give our species a bad name. But it's what I'm good at. I'm a natural. If you had seen how easily I –"

"I did, Samuru."

"What?" Sam looked up at his father. "You saw me?"

"And while you do seem to be a natural, greed should not be a valued trait of yours. That doesn't mean you can't put such skills to good use. With stealth like that, you could train to be something better that some common thief. And you do not give kitsune a bad name, son. There are worst foxes out there who disgrace our lineage. You have a good heart, and you gave back what was rightfully hers."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, looking down at the ground. "I guess I did. What can I use my stealth for if not stealing?"

"That is a lesson not taught in one night," Akira smiled, then smirked slyly, "but I do have one idea you could use it for."

Sam's ears slowly perked up and he smiled at his father.

(Arigatō gozaimasu, kitsune – thank you, fox)

* * *

"Harry," Severus called, "it's time for bed."

"No," Harry argued, "it's still light out."

"Regardless, it's still time for bed," Severus said, walking over to where Harry was playing with his stuffed tiger in front of the warm fireplace. "Growing boys need their sleep."

I stopped growing in fifth year, Harry thought in his head. But that clearly wasn't the case in this reality. He was still a growing, very young man. But he would argue his case just for a few extra couple hours. After all, it wasn't like he had anything important to wake up for, like classes or making breakfast for the Dursleys. And besides, he wasn't tired in the least.

"I'm not tired," he said, the words very familiar on his tongue.

"Please, son, let's not go through this. You've had a long, trying day."

"I already took a nap, though."

"I know, but now you can go to sleep and stay asleep all night."

"I don't want to," Harry fell over on his back dramatically, showing no interest of heading up the stairs to bed.

"Fine," Severus suddenly said, throwing his hands up. "I'm going to bed."

Harry sat up as he watched his father head up the stairs without a look back. Frowning, he wondered if that really was all the fight Severus had left in him. He was surprised his father wasn't trying every possible way to convince him to go to bed or even use the promise of a yummy midnight snack to lure him to bed. Harry shrugged and began playing with Whisker once more. But after a minute, he realized how dark it was downstairs, and the lights were still on upstairs. He suddenly felt very unnerved by how dark it was.

I am not afraid of the dark, Harry thought bravely in his head, holding Whisker close. Only actual babies are scared of the dark, which I am not.

The grandfather clock clanged nine o'clock, and Harry jumped.

Well, it was much nicer to play in his room anyway.

Harry stood and ran up the stairs, the fire in the fireplace extinguishing itself at the lack of presence. Harry turned toward his bedroom, deciding he might as well as change for bed, not to go to bed but to be in more comfortable clothes. He was just about to grab his mini snitch to chase it around his room when Severus walked in. The man summoned his snitch and pocketed it before Harry could try anything. Harry pouted.

"Glad to see you almost all set for bed," Severus said. "Teeth?"

"All clean. See?" Harry smiled to show how nice his teeth were. Severus moved forward and kneeled in front of Harry.

"Breathe on me," he said.

Harry frowned. Was this some sort of test? What kind of person asked someone to breath on them? Was this a parent thing? Unsure of what Severus wanted to accomplish, Harry took a deep breath and breathed on Severus. His father crinkled his nose then pointed to the bathroom.

"Go brush your teeth, young man."

Harry sighed, understanding the objective now. It probably should have been obvious sooner. He walked into his bathroom and glared at himself in the mirror. He didn't feel like brushing his teeth right now. Wondering how he could fool his father into believing he had brushed his teeth, Harry turned the faucet on and let it run. After a minute, he picked up the kid's mouthwash and splashed it around his mouth, gurgled it, then spat it out. He turned the faucet off and ran back out into his room.

"Now, all clean," he announced to Severus, who kneeled once more.

"Let's smell," he said, and Harry breathed on Severus.

Severus frowned, hesitating in thought, then pulled out his wand and said, "Open wide."

Harry closed his mouth, frowning. Now what? What could his father possibly do now just to see if he brushed his teeth? Reluctantly, Harry opened his mouth wide.

Severus flicked his wand and Harry's teeth all turned orange. Severus stood and crossed his arms, frowning sternly at Harry.

"Umm," Harry looked down, fiddling with his fingers. Caught red-handed. And orange-teethed. "What's that spell?" he decided to ask innocently.

"Orange means dirty, no color would have meant clean. Is there a reason you seem so against brushing your teeth tonight?"

Harry shrugged. He just really didn't want to go to bed and brushing would have meant getting in bed that much sooner. Although why he was risking his dental health was beyond him. Was this really him thinking or another childish action? Why couldn't he tell anymore?

Severus sighed and dragged Harry into the bathroom, picking up Harry's toothpaste and toothbrush. He pulled Harry close and began to roughly scrub his teeth, keeping a firm hold on Harry's cheekbones as the boy tried pulling away.

"Since you seem incapable of brushing your own teeth, it seems I'll have to baby you and do it for you. This defiance will not be tolerated, Harry. After we are done, you are getting right into bed and going to sleep whether you want to or not. Do not make me stick you to the bed."

Once Severus released Harry, the boy rinsed his mouth and stormed off to his bed, plopping down on it and folding his arms in a pout. It felt like an insult having someone physically brush his teeth for him, as if he was an invalid. Severus rolled his eyes but smiled at Harry.

"Being a kid is hard, isn't it, Harry?"

Harry's eyes flicked up to his dad's, and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he nodded. Dad, you have no idea, Harry thought.

* * *

Nezumi slept happily on the tree branch, enjoying the peace of the night, the owls hooting, the mice scurrying. He couldn't be more content in Sam's eyes. The little kit smirked as he descended another branch, then clung to the branch with his back paws and tail and lowered his upper half down to grab the crown on Nezumi's head in his jaws. Once he had it, he pulled himself up and tossed the crown in the air, moving his head to catch the fine piece of gold. He liked how the crown shrunk just a bit to fit neatly on his own head.

Sam eyed the large fourtails once more, looking for one more easy picking. He noted a necklace starting to slip from the fox's neck and he descended two more tree branches, so he was now under the fox. He stood on his hindlegs and grabbed the necklace in his teeth and lowered himself, pulling the necklace free from the fox.

Nezumi's eyes flew open.

"You!" the fox snarled, lunging at Sam, his jaws closing on empty air. Sam leaped down the branches and pushed off the trunk of the tree to the ground, where Akira was busy laughing, his five tails wagging in victory.

"Well done, Sa," Akira praised, grinning at Sam.

"Akira!" Nezumi barked from the tree. "What is the meaning of this? Those belong to me! Return them this instant."

"I believe they belong to my son, now," Akira countered. "As far as I'm aware, they were never yours to begin with. Besides, you were the one that said – oh, what was it? – finders' keepers!" Akira laughed again, Sam grinning at his father and wagging his tail proudly.

"What did I tell you about interfering with my plans?" Nezumi said.

"I haven't stopped you from anything. Besides, you're more bark than bite, Nezumi. If you want these back, come get them."

Akira bristled his fur and growled, lighting his five tails aflame. Nezumi looked away hesitantly, then growled and leaped away through the trees. Akira extinguished his flames and chuckled.

"Come, Samuru," Akira said, turning away. "It's time to head back and get some much-deserved sleep."

"I can keep these, right?" Sam asked, adjusting the crown on his head with a paw.

"Of course. You earned them. There's nothing that satisfies me more than seeing someone get what they deserve, whether good or bad."

The next morning, the kits gathered around Sam and his stolen goods excitedly while Mai angrily spat at Akira for allowing Sam to partake in sweet revenge, as Akira put it.

"What do you plan on doing with all that?" Natsumi asked her brother, smirking at the silly trinkets he wore.

"Well, I believe one belongs to my queen," Sam said, slipping the crown off from his head to Natsumi's, adjusting it so it sat correctly. As much fun as it had been to steal and claim his prizes, it felt much better to give than to take and hoard. Just like the man of the Tongue-cut Sparrow story. Natsumi ruffled out her fur and held her head up proudly while her sisters oohed at her new crown. Their parents smiled at them from the side.

"Thanks, brother," Natsumi said. "You are good hearted. You'd make a terrible thief."

Sam spluttered, then growled and leaped at Natsumi, who playfully fought back, Hoshi and Rini refereeing on the sidelines.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling more like his usual four-year-old self. Sometimes, battling with an older spirit was just pure exhausting. Harry stretched and wondered out of the bedroom, not caring that he was still in his pajamas or that his bed wasn't made. His stomach growled, and he had a Daddy that needed to be woken to make breakfast. Harry pushed open his father's door and smiled, running up to the bed and jumping on it, crawling on top of Severus's back. The man groaned.

"Morning, Daddy," Harry greeted softly in his dad's ear.

"It better not be six thirty or so help me, Harry, I will chop you up and use you in my potions," Severus threatened.

Harry laughed at the threat, then shook his father.

"Wake up, I'm hungry!" Harry whined, glad there was no voice in his head telling him how babyish whining was.

"Go back to sleep for thirty more minutes," Severus mumbled, turning on his side. "Or an hour . . ."

Harry narrowed his eyes, then crawled off his father's bed and ran around to the side his dad was facing. He grabbed his dad's arms and pulled, then pushed at the man's side, then pulled some more on his arms until Severus was sitting up. Harry pushed his father's slippers up to the man's feet, then urged each foot into a slipped. Then, he grabbed Severus's lightweight, morning robe and climbed on the bed to help the man put each arm through the sleeves. Honestly, how would this man survive without him?

Once Severus was all set, Harry pushed and pushed on his dad's back until he finally got the man standing on his own two feet.

"Breakfast time!" Harry declared happily.

Severus was trying hard to hide the smirk on his face as he stretched his arms and yawned.

"Alright, alright," Severus said. "I'm up. Glad to see you in a much better mood. How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Hungry!" Harry answered. He did feel much better though. It was nice not having two different voices arguing in his head and fighting for control. It was such an od concept and he wondered if Albus would have the answers as to why his mind was like that. He'd have to ask the man one day. But today, he felt very much like a child, like Harry Snape completely. This was nice.

"Come, my starving child," Severus lifted Harry and tossed him in the air. "Let's fill that belly before you start eating yourself."

"I wouldn't eat myself. I'd eat you!" Harry opened his mouth and tried to reach for his dad's arm, not feeling foolish for his antics.

"I better hurry, then," Severus smiled. "Or I might have to eat you first. Num-num." Severus pretended to nibble at Harry's neck, tickling the boy. Harry squealed in delight. Yes, this was much better than the age battle he had had yesterday. And those strawberry waffles were smelling better by the second.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the two stories! Be sure to share your thoughts!


End file.
